


Passover Blues

by tryceratops



Series: Darcy Harasses Steve [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryceratops/pseuds/tryceratops
Summary: Passover means eight long, breadless days, and Darcy really loves her bread. Thankfully, Steve's there to save the day!





	Passover Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Passover is hard okay. 
> 
> Also hey I started this series like 5 years ago and never added to it, but now I have this! Better late than never!

“I’m going to die!” Darcy groaned as she flopped back on Steve’s couch and pulled a throw pillow over her face.

Steve looked over at her from across the room, half confused as to why she was coming into his apartment to tell him this and half concerned that she was serious. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I want a donut.” Her voice was muffled under the pillow.

This did nothing to lessen his confusion, though at least she wasn’t literally dying.

“Why don’t you go get one?”

“I can’t!” Darcy cried, pulling the pillow off her face and throwing it across the room.

“Why not?”

“Because it’s Passover!” She buried her face in her hands, “And donuts are bread!”

Steve stood from where he’d been sitting polishing his shield and walked over to sit at the end of the couch nearest Darcy’s feet. He’d become used to her barging in on his apartment without warning, usually with mild ailments or complaints, but she’d never been this dramatic about it before.

“No bread?”

“No! It’s the literal worst. Just because like one time four thousand years ago my ancestors couldn’t let their bread rise, I now have to suffer for _eight days_.”

He laughed softly. “Eight whole days. That’s rough.” There may have been a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

“Oh, can it.” She grabbed another throw pillow and threw it at his head. “This morning my roommate made cinnamon buns and I had to smell them for _hours_ but I couldn’t even take a little taste. I’m pretty sure that’s like… cruel and unusual punishment. Check the Geneva Convention.”

Steve laughed again. “Okay, so what can’t you eat?”

Darcy sighed and then counted off on her fingers, “Barley, rye, oats, spelt, and wheat. And I don’t do kitniyot either which means I can’t have like… corn or soybeans or rice either.” She slapped a hand over her eyes, “It’s only the first day, I can’t do another week of this, I’ll die! Darcy needs carbs!”

Steve pulled his phone out of his back pocket and unlocked it.

“What are you doing?”

“Well, someone introduced me to this thing called the internet a while back, and since I can’t let you die, I figure we’ll have to come up with a solution.”

Darcy sat up. “What kind of solution?”

Steve was silent for a few moments and then held his phone out to her. “It’s not donuts, but there seem to be quite a few recipes for flourless chocolate cakes and cookies.”

Darcy yanked the phone out of his hands and scrolled through the recipe website he’d brought up.

“Steve, you’re a genius!” She cried out, carefully reading the ingredients list.

“You have cocoa powder? Sugar? Eggs?” He nodded after each item she listed off.

“I think we can make this work!” She grinned at him and then launched herself over to hug him. “You’re the actual best, you know that.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“Okay, okay, let’s get cooking!”


End file.
